This invention relates to a frame construction for a small snowmobile and more particularly to a light weight, relatively open and yet extremely rigid frame for such vehicles.
There is a need for a light weight, highly maneuverable snowmobile that can accommodate primarily a single rider. Such a snowmobile should incorporate a frame construction that has high rigidity but which can be of light weight construction. Conventional snowmobiles employ frames that are made up of heavy steel stampings that are welded together. Such stampings are not only expensive, but the welding operation adds to the cost and complexity. In addition, the components of such snowmobiles are quite concealed and are not readily available for servicing.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved, light weight, easily manufactured and low cost frame for a snowmobile.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a snowmobile frame that has a generally open construction so that the mechanical components of the snowmobile can be easily accessed for servicing.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a light weight, open frame construction which nevertheless offers protection for the running components.